Winchester: A Secretverse Mystery
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Once he was a bully, now he must redeem himself by being a detective, Now Cardin must solve multiple cases to redeem himself in the eyes of those who haven't forgiven him Current Case: The Case of the bloody Peridot
1. the bloody peridot part 1

I was a complete jerk, I treated those society rejected harshly, my old man would have kicked my ass up and down the kingdom just for even thinking about bullying a Faunus; so what would he do when he finds out I did bully them. But that's in the past now considering I'm dating a Rabbit Faunus so is beautiful inside and out, it only took her kicking my backside, Now I've gained knowledge of the secrets of several people but not the dark and evil secrets that could harm a person. But those secrets that people don't want others to find out about out of potential embarrassment; Weiss is a gamer, Velvet is from Australis, Yatsuhashi is a baker, Penny's a robot thought we wouldn't notice; Sun Wukong has a stamp collection and there me: Cardin Winchester what's my secret you asked, simple I'm a detective. So you're probably asking how am I the big jerk on Beacon campus a detective? Well I'll start with my first case at Beacon.

It was an average day at Beacon Academy and Cardin was just lazing around in the sun, it warming his old gunmetal grey armour just nicely. He was just as lazy as a sunbaking lizard as his girlfriend Velvet said. Suddenly a commotion was heard in the courtyard, so Cardin being the typical student he was went over to look at what had drawn the attention of. Around the stairs leading to the CCT Tower.

"What's going on?" Cardin asked approaching as School security was pushing the students back. Cardin managed to get a quick glimpse of the attraction: A dead body, a student was murdered and Cardin looed concerned

"No way" Cardin said looking around before taking off to his dorm.

'I might need that for this situation' he thought reaching his dorm while passing his girlfriend, 'seriously how did I get a second year student as a girlfriend, I guess she needed it after the team she spent her first year with dissipated' he mused opening the door

"Hey Cardin what's up?" Russel his best friend and partner asked.

"Something big" Cardin said removing his blazer and pulled out a long black tweed army coat.

"Where are you going?" Russel asked as Cardin threw his blood red tie on the bed and took off.

"That was odd." The mohawked Knight shrugged going back to this homework.

Once Cardin got back to the crime scene he noticed that the body was still lying there, probably so the police could investigate it; Cardin somehow wondered why Beacon didn't have their own investigational unit.

"Alright Didi, let's get to work" Cardin said as he pulled out a small rectangular looking thing which opened up to reveal a hovering laptop looking thing. This was D.I.D.I the Digital Detective Interface, a intelligent investigative tool Cardin developed to help him with his detective work.

"First things first crime scene sketch. Make a holographic copy use a 10cm square grid, detail the blood pooling body positioning and any evidence around teh body" Cardin instructed as the floating computer went to work, it took detailed scans of the area that was taped off, while Cardin stayed outside the area, Didi scanned the area, the pooling blood had indicated that victim was attack a couple of hours ago, however

"Cardin! My scans indicate this young woman is still alive" Didi said pausing his scan.

"Wait what?" Cardin said walking into the area, avoiding the pooling blood and felt the girl's neck "Son of a bitch! Inform the medical staff ASAP!" he roared activating his aura as to slow the bleeding down

"Warning, Jane Doe has lost 30% of her overall blood volume further blood lose will result in loss of life" Didi said

"No shit!" Cardin said as three medics approached with Ms Goodwitch

"Warning Vice-Headmistress incoming, advise to depart the crime scene as to not get in trouble with the administrative personal" Didi said

"Shut up Didi" Cardin groaned asked Goodwitch arrived. "Good afternoon miss"

_Beacon Academy Interrogation Facility/Detention Centre_

"So Mr Winchester what were you doing at the scene of Miss Peridot's death?" Goodwitch asked

"Saving her life, my device detected a faint heartbeat, so using my aura I stabilised her" Cardin replied before Goodwitch nodded

"That part I understand, the part I don't get is what you were doing at the scene of Miss Peridot's..." Goodwitch said

"Assault" Cardin said

"Peridot's Assault?" Goodwitch asked

"I decided to look into the matter myself, as a way to redeem myself after all the bullying I did" Cardin explained

"Very well, however I know you're father's not exactly the proudest father" Goodwitch said

"No, in fact he and mum's disappointed in me, so I thought I could redeem myself as I said" Cardin said looking depressed

"Never mind that, what did your thing find?" Goodwitch asked

"I haven't had a chance to look at the recreation, but Didi said that Miss Peridot lost thirty percent of her blood supply, I'm guessing a blow to the head, something heavy and reinforced with Aura, next something had to have been administered to disrupt her Aura" Cardin said

"An Aura suppressant, but that is only used in hospital when they are operating on people with strong Aura capability so they can work safely without the body trying to heal themselves" Goodwitch said

"So question is, which student had a grudge against Miss Peridot and had access to an Aura Suppressant?" Cardin asked


	2. the bloody peridot part 2

So I had a case: A student was nearly killed, Jade Peridot: the leader of team PRDT (Peridot) she was brutally assaulted at the base of the CCT Tower, blunt force trauma to that head, and located at the back of the skull, meant it was a stealth attack. Another point of evidence is that of the lack of Aura based healing. Her assailant had used a hospital grade Aura suppressant to cripple her aura meaning that if I didn't find out she was still alive, then she would in all likeliness be deceased. So as it now stands Goodwitch has me working the crime scene of the Jade Peridot attack. I was having DiDi scan the area for evidence.

"What you got for me Di?" Cardin asked as he looked over the crime scene's digital reconstruction while Didi hover over the actual crime scene.

"Not good the blood is covering everything, however I'm able to make out a couple of footprints size 7, however the right side is favoured more than the left, potential leg injury" Didi said

"Okay good, log that." Cardin said

"Very well, that was the only identifiable piece of evidence, until the blood has been cleared up by a proper crime scene cleaning unit we are unable to continue our search for evidence" Didi said making Cardin sighed as he slicked back in frustration, it was looking like he was back at square one.

* * *

"Do you need help?" a voice asked making him smile as Velvet slipped her arms around his shoulders

"Would be nice, but you probably didn't" Cardin said before

"I saw Jade and her partner Robin Sapphire in the library yesterday" Velvet said

"Okay so what happened?" Cardin asked.

_Velvet's recollection_

_I went to the library to study for Oobleck's Grimm class, so I thought I would get a head start and try and finish the assignment. While heading over to the library's history when I saw Jade and Robin in an argument. I could tell they were fighting I couldn't tell you what they were fighting about. But I could Robin was pissed for some reason and it looked like Jade was on the back foot. And there were signs of a previous struggle, I mean Jade had a red colouration to her cheeks that wasn't any make-up I've seen and her right sleeve was ripped a bit. I figured she had a rough training session, but I'm think otherwise now_

Cardin thought about it and came to a new question

"Do you know where Robin went off to?" Cardin asked

"I didn't see sorry babe" Velvet said

"That's alright I just needed that" Cardin said walking off before he checked the CSR and added in the data of the footprints before rotating it ninety degrees, when he noticed something

"Zoom in on grid 2-0-7" Cardin said pointing to a spot on the map. Zooming in revealed a small knife that was covered in the blood, making it blend in.

"That would explain the blood lost, multiple stab wounds" Didi said as Cardin went back to the physical crime scene to look for more evidence.

* * *

When Cardin reached the crime scene he could see the blood had somewhat dried revealing a small knife, shards from a Scroll's screen and a long piece of bluish fabric with arrow indents on each one.

Cardin pulled on a pair of black latex gloves and handled the ribbon,

'_30 cm long, soft satin or velvet; maybe silk. Hair Ribbon-Blake?' _ Cardin analysed before shaking his head knowing Blake only had black ribbons. So he had to look at it again. before putting it down and grabbing the small knife.  
_'10 cm blade, single serrated edge, weighted white oak handle, brass guard- throwing knife?' _he analysed the knife looking over it before pulling out an evidence bag and put the knife in side and zipped it up before his scroll went off. It was the Medical ward.

* * *

When Cardin got there he saw that Jade Peridot was awake, and somewhat groggy looked over to see her fellow student Cardin Winchester and DiDi floating next to him before he took a seat next to her. Jade was in teh same year level.

"Cardin what are you doing here, don't you have some first years to bully?" Jade weakily said

"Actually I'm trying to redeem myself after our first year" Cardin said

"You're only saying that because your girlfriend got held back a year thanks to her team going all but AWOL" Jade bitched

"And I still see you have that sparkling personality" Cardin bemoaned.

"Of course I do" Jade snapped.

"SO do you mind telling me what happened?" Cardin asked as Didi went from hover mode to recording "now tell me what happened."

"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise me no one else will hear this testimony! I mean it" Jade said panicky

"Very well, let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have to address something here, after Vol2. Ep8 revealed CFVY were second years and I wrote the Secretverse versions of them as the same year as RWBY I had to fix that by putting in that held back a year because Velvet got her team this year. So that why's a called Velvet a second year when their all second years.**


	3. the bloody peridot part 3

_Jade's testimony_

_It was early in the morning and I had just returned from morning training when Topaz, a member of my team buzzing like a caffeine hyped bee, ranting about some big event happening at Beacon, I simply shrugged it off before walking off. When I was in the locker room putting my weapon away, my sleeve became torn and my body felt hot, thinking it was the excess dust I used. After taking a shower I went to the library to study for Professor Equinox's Tactical lessons when my partner Robin came up to me flustered. She started ranting on and on about how I convince Dia to send Robin away, of course this was bullshit, but when I started shouting at Robin my skin started to heat up again. Thinking nothing of it like usual I ordered Robin to go and chill off while I went to the CCT to relax. Anyway I felt something was wrong with my aura when I started to stagger; see my legs aren't as strong as they once were thanks to an accident as a kid. Well as soon I felt my legs stagger I felt a blade pierce my back in three locations before I was knocked out heavily on the head before the blood from the wounds I was given. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital ward._

Cardin looked over at Didi who had indeed recorded the testimony, Cardin then scanned Jade; she had bags under her eyes signalling exhaustion, he usually pristine Black hair was knotted and limp thanks to the blood in it who face had a slight look of pain as the medication was wearing off. Jade needed to rest; and he needed to get to the bottom of things

"I'll be back later, alright for now just get some rest Albright?" Cardin asked

"Sure thing" Jade said falling asleep Cardin pulled the sheet up over here. He looked over to Didi

"Let's go, I think we need to talk with the rest of her team" Cardin said leaving the room

"You mean Robin, Dia and Topaz?" Didi asked

"Yes, who's closet?"

"All of them are in their dorm room close to the dorm room of CRDL" Didi said

"Very good" Cardin said

"Now let's get down to this" Cardin said knocking on the door of PRDT's dorm room

"Come in" a voice said as Cardin walked in seeing Dia Mondo, Robin and Topaz Jade's teammates looking concerned. "Oh you" Dia said flinging her silvery hair over her shoulder while her garnet eyes bore into Cardin's own.

"Ignore her" Robin said adjusting something that caught Cardin's eye.

'When did she have a ribbon?' Cardin though before shaking his head and looking onto the three, Robin's calm sky blue eyes stared back at the chaotic honey coloured eyes of Topaz Leaf who was scared.

"Can anybody tell me what happened?" Cardin asked

"Kind of" Robin said

Team PRDT testimony

Robin:

_I came to Jade when she was in the library after training with Topaz. She was minor injured thanks to Topaz's weapons; a tiny nick on her arm, anyway I had heard that Dia had told her to send me away, and by that I assumed she meant off the team, but as I talked to Jade her skin started to heat up not to mention she was swaying so I stopped top hear her reply which was to go away and clear my head before coming back to talk to her and Dia calmly. Anyway later on I was walking around the CCT when I spotted Jade laying down in a pool of her own blood; without thinking I rushed in to stop the bleeding with my hair ribbon without realising that she had multiple wounds. And now I'm embarrassed to say I drop my hair ribbon and ran off to the bushes to...evacuate my stomach contents. After that I fled like a coward I am._

Topaz testimony

_I was doing a bit of extra training with my dust enhanced staff Hupo Xing when Jade walked in holding her Chaingun Axe Emerald Shredder in her hands asking if I needed a partner to spar with, not wanting to practice alone know I could only to so much I said yes and started to fight against her using the bladed end of my staff to block her axe, during which I caught her sleeve with it, After this, she covered her sleeves in fire dust to defend her arm, but if your untrained in this kind of dust manipulation it could cause a heightened body temp. So after training I didn't see her again._

Dia

_I was ready in the library when I suggested that Jade send Robin away from the team for awhile so she could increase her grades, but Robin took it wrong and stormed off so I called Jade to ask if I was in the right when I suggested it and she said it was so I told Robin Jade needed her to leave the team for awhile of course Robin took this the wrong and sought out Jade to 'talk' to her about. That was when my Empathic Semblance activated and I sensed a feeling of hatred around me, so I focused on it and realised it was directed at Jade, so I rushed off looking for her to warn her about what I sense. Only when I did find her, I saw that Jade was dead and Robin fleeing away, I quickly caught up to her and comforted her using my semblance to feel what her emotions were._

"Is that all?" Cardin asked

"Yeah it is" Topaz said

"Thank you very much" Cardin said leaving the dorm

"Did you get what you need?" Didi asked

"Sort of, the ribbon was left behind by a embarrassed, the cut on the arm came from her team mate training against her, but what confused me is the empathic semblance hwo quickly she could have gotten to Jade's location, we need to investigate this part of her testimony" Cardin said.


	4. the bloody peridot part 4

"Are you sure?" Cardin asked Didi as he was the site of the murder while Didi was at the library.  
"Yes I am sure sir, there is no logical and possible way for Dia to get to get to the site of the attack by the time Robin had finished evacuating her bowels orally" Didi said

"Okay thanks, now get over here" Cardin said "so tell me Dia; what were you really doing over here" he said looking around for something he missed. Looking round he saw something glittering in the grass. Confused he walked over to see a piece a diamond like dust

"What is this, clear dust? Maybe I should council Weiss on this, it seems like her thing" Cardin said as Didi appeared

"Sir what is that?" Didi asked.

"Something for Weiss to tell us, hope she's not rage quitting a game right now" he said

"Very well sir" Didi said

When they approached Weiss dorm they saw Yang and Blake leaving

"Hey Cardin" Yang said "What brings you to this neck of the woods"

"A weird Dust crystal I found at a crime scene" Cardin said making Blake curious

"What are you doing at a crime scene?" she asked

"Helping Goodwitch with the investigation into Jade Peridot's assault" Cardin said

"They brought you on?" Yang asked  
"I requested it, in a way to make amends" Cardin said

"We understand, so I take it you want to see Weiss, she's right inside" Yang said moving out of the way so the detective could get into the dorm room while holding the clear crystal

"Hey Weiss" Cardin said entering the dorm

"Not now, busy" Weiss said playing a video game, something she was more opened to now her secret was out in the open.

"I can see that, any way I got this dust crystal and I was hoping you could identify it for me" Cardin said making Weiss pause the game

"Let me see" she said as Cardin handing over the dust crystal. After several second Weiss looked at Cardin "Where was this?  
"In teh grass near the scene of a crime, why?" Cardin replied

"The structure of this dust crystal is one of warping dust, and one used recently" Weiss said

"Thanks Weiss, oh by the way, there's an upgrade to the left in about 40 meters from where you are in that game" Cardin said leaving the heiress to play her game.

"Thanks" Weiss smiled.

"Okay so, I think I'm working on a theory here Didi" Cardin said squatting down to look at what was on the ground.

"The perp used the warping dust to get to the site and then ran off leaving the empty crystal behind?" Didi asked

"Exactly, but question is why didn't Dia's semblance pick up the hostile thought of whoever did this" Cardin asked noticing a second glint

"THere" Cardin said walking over to a second dust crystal "Bullseye's Big Bingo"

"Bullseye's Big Bingo?" Didi

"Just go with it okay?" Cardin sighed standing up "anyway I think I may have found out how the culprit got around"

"By using different Warp dust crystals?" Didi asked

"Sure that could, anyway I'll be heading to the dust lab to check these out" Cardin said walking off.

Once inside teh lab Cardin used a microscope to compare the two crystals. He found the molecular lattice that made up the crystals were exactly the same meaning they came from the same mine, meaning they came from the same shop. He quickly did a search over the cybernet to find which shops sold the dust. While he waited for the results he closed his eyes to go over the clues.

"Come on brain show me something I'm missing" he murmured as his mind flashed the shoe 'Size seven shoe, the cuts the suspect pool down to 35%, next' he thought as the Aura suppressant came to mind 'Only medical staff have access to that and then they would never use it to harm a student; still 35% next' he thought as teh knife flashed up in his mind. 'The throwing knife, now not very many students use them. so cut it down to about 2.87% of teh students next' Cardin analysed. The blue hair ribbon the one worn by Robin of team PRDT. It was at teh scene 'But how did she lose it when it was hold her hair back, unless" Cardin said locking on that as a key piece of evidence, that when he remember something from Robin's testimony

'_ drop my hair ribbon and ran off to the bushes to...evacuate my stomach contents' _those words ecchoed in Cardin's head

"So how did teh ribbon get from the bushes to the blood pool?" he asked getting it out of storage and ran it under a scanner to get a reading off of it. Thankfully while teh ribbon was scanning the information about the warp dust came in.

"Let me see, From Dust til Dawn, Ruby's favourite store, no time for the buyers of it" Cardin said typing in the request to which he got a reply saying that he would have it in fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Thank you Dusty" Cardin said to the shopkeeper who wasn't there. Sudden a ping sounded on teh ribbon revealing several finger prints on it, Cardin seperated the prints and ran them against Robin's pirnts in teh system. Only one set of prints didn't match

"Bullseye's Big Bingo" Cardin said as he scanned the new fingerprints as the stor records came back for the Warp dust showing only three buyers and one of them was familiar

"I do believe I've cracked this case. Elemental my dear Beacon." He exclaimed sending off an e-mail to Goodwitch.


	5. the bloody peridot conclusion

"So you finally have a culprit Det. Winchester?" Goodwitch said as she and team PRDT gathered in Jade's hospital room, the resident of said room looked anxious

"Yes I do, and I cracked the case because of this" Cardin said holding up Robin's ribbon making the owner panic, but Cardin simply held his hand up to stop Goodwitch "And now I will explain why. First off I found this ribbon in the pool of blood that belonged to Jade; however according to her testimony she dropped it in the nearby bushes. A fact I confirmed by finding a trace of her emesis from when she was in the bushes" Cardin started

"Emesis?" Topaz asked

"Vomit, there were trace amounts of vomit on the end of the ribbon" Cardin answered

"So why was it in the blood?" Goodwitch asked

"Because somebody moved it there, you see the blood was fresher than the vomit on it, so it was moved to where the blood was" Cardin said "Add to the fact I found a set of fingerprints on the ribbon not belonging to Robin, but before that let's moved on the knife used: a 10cm bladed throwing knife with a white oak handle. So after finding the second set of fingerprints on the ribbon I looked for some on the knife and found on that matched the ones on the ribbon. Also the knife was till sharp making brand new" Cardin said making Goodwitch shocked.

"Yes, yes now tell me who did this!"

* * *

"In a moment, Now Jade was injured because of a sparring match which forced her to use Fire dust to protect her, however the fire dust she uses is less potent than normal, however she applied the fire dust after the injury making her aura slower to respond due to the fact the dust was being kept at bay, the aura suppressor in her system didn't just suppress but crippled it enough for her assaulter to get behind her, how. Warping dust the knife entered the body multiple times. The culprit used the warp dust to get in behind her before running away. So who is the culprit you've ask. So now my dear ladies the culprit is her" Cardin said pointing at "Dia Mondo!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Topaz and Robin asked shocked as Dia was acting like a femme fatale

"Why?" Jade asked

"Simple, I wanted you gone so I could become team leader, what I was not counting on was the school's Alpha bully becoming a good guy" Dia said

"Is that all?" Goodwitch asked

"Of course not, I planted the dust crystal to frame the heiress, so that way her daddy's company would lose business out of embarrassment, then Mondo Dust technologies will be the top provider to all Dust using institutes around Remnant" Dia said haughty "But you can stop me, but first you have to catch me" Dia said throwing down a warp crystal

"Okay then, wait here!" Cardin said drawing out his mace before running off.

"Mr Winchester!" Goodwitch shouted

"And there he goes" Jade said.

* * *

It was dusk, so Cardin had to work fast to find this woman and bring her to Goodwitch, otherwise she would flee back to her father's company and gain protection from the lawyers that her father had no doubt hired to protect his little girl.

"Give it up Dia, if you come peacefully with me now you'll have a chance to continue being a Huntress" Cardin said looking around as the place was deserted thanks to a notification of an early curfew due to a dangerous criminal running around.

"Like you care" Dia's voice echoed around the empty halls. "Heck if not for your near death in Forever Fall you would still be top dog of the year" It was hard to get a location because of the echo of the empty hallway's wall.

"That day changed me, I realised that being bad was no good and would hurt me in the future, so I became what I am today" Cardin shouted out getting closer to her because the echo was less than it was before. "So give up and you'll just be given an exclusion" he added ducking around the corner

"NEVER!" Dia shouted

"Too bad, because" Cardin started up around the corner to see Dia facing away from him, so he quickly put her into an arm lock and forced to the ground "You Dia Mondo are under arrest!" Cardin said restraining her.

"Get off me!" Dia shouted "You'll pay for this, I swear I'll make you pay!"

"Whatever" Cardin said walking off.

* * *

"You did some good work Mr Winchester" Goodwitch said

"Thank you ma'am, it was good to do the right thing" Cardin admitted.

"which is why as of now you are Beacon's first official Student Investigator. From now on you'll work with the Security Bureau to help us administer justice for major crimes in our fair academy, does that sound fair Mr Winchester?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes ma'am" Cardin said

"Good because I believe that is a crisis happening in the shadows. Students are getting high off a new illicit substance, and I want you to put a stop to this, as quickly and quietly as you can; understood?"

"Of course Professor Goodwitch" Cardin said bowing before leaving Goodwitch's office unaware of the hooded figure lurking in the shadows.


	6. the Beacon Arrow part 1

"So you want me to track down the students who are peddling narcotics around the area?" Cardin asked as he stood in Goodwitch's office sipping a mug of coffee. This particular blend was a sweeter version of Oobleck's Southern Atlas roast.

"Correct, I fear someone is peddling illegal drugs in thsi school, remember Cardin we pride ourselves on our reputation" Goodwitch said

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it" Cardin said leaving the office. "So where first?"

* * *

Cardin dropped off hsi school gear and headed down for the lab.

"So some Grimm Slime is used in the production the drug Starlight, Mist and Velocity. So why are there trace amounts of lemon juice, Molassus and what is that spark dust?" Cardin asked

"Unknown" DIDI said

"Great, so what substance could all these be used for?" he asked

"Best hypothesis is the substance is nearly that of Spark; a highly potent hallucinogenic narcotic. Popular with one Lampstock" DIDI said

"Lampstock, didn't he show up decease not too long ago thanks to our friendly neighbourhood vigilante?" Cardin asked pulling up the file. "And all of his product was brunt to cinders so we can't compare them to the sample now" Cardin said

"Confirmed" DIDI said

"I need air" Cardin said taking his jacket and walking out into the school yard. Once outside Cardin was going over things in his head. Plus he wanted to take a crack at the vigilante. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him

"Sorry about that" Jaune said who was on the floor

"My bad" Cardin said helping up Jaune; "I've been working on this case. Apparently there have been overdoses here at school; but the professors haven't found the culprit, so I've been given the case to find out who" Cardin said

"Good to know, listen I know this may not be much, but I think the drug could be something made with Slugger slime. From what I read about that stuff it fits" Jaune said

"Good to know, thanks Jauney boy for the 411" Cardin said walking off. He look back once Jaune walked off. 'Why is Jaune investigating this, does he know something, or worse case is he was a part of the case. Nah; Pyrrha who skin him if he did' Cardin thought.

* * *

Once Cardin reached the garden centre where he did his best thinking, he simply laid down and looked at the cloud.

"Yo Cardin" a voice said

"What is it Swampy?" He asked looking up

"Wanna by this?" a rat Faunus asked

"What is 'this'?" Cardin asked

"Something new and shiny" Swampy said "Shiny Drops"  
"How much?" Cardin said

"For you Detective; free for the first bag. After that L200"

"200 LIEN! Are you nuts?"

"Hey I just sell what the lady wants" Swampy said disappearing

"Damn Rat Faunus" Cardin said frowning while looking at what he was given. It was bunch of pale metallic yellow spheres, one could almost say they were small candy balls. But Cardin knew better.

"Could these be the new drug going around?" Cardin asked looking at them. "An more importantly, who's making them?"

* * *

Back in his lab Cardin went over the drugs. He quickly dropped a couple on the scanner, and then he grabbed one and stared at it

"Analysis complete: Narcotic is a newer of Spark, with what appears to be a mild aphrodisiac inside it" DIDI said

"So they've upgraded Starlight with a trace amount of lightning dust to turn it into Spark, then they added an aphrodisiac into it to make it into a Shiny Drop" Cardin said

"Indeed, however I have detected a small network signal coming from the dullest sphere" DIDI said

"What?" Cardin asked rolling over and looking at the sphere "Can you tell where it is coming from?" he needed this to get an idea where the suppliers were. This could have been the biggest clue of the case

"It is being bounced around several of Beacon's network towers. It may take awhile for me to find teh right frequency" DIDI said.

'Alright" Cardin said

* * *

"DIDI are you sure this is the place?" Cardin asked that night

"Affirmative, we are in the right place" DIDI said

"So who do you think is in there?" Cardin asked

"130 students, one on stage, calling herself Lady Corona" DIDI said

"OKay let's do this" Cardin said bashing the door down

"Now what?" the vigilante asked

"NOBODY MOVE BEACON INVESTIGATIVE SERVICES!" Cardin declared busting in

"Off you trail huh?" The Vigilante mocked Corona.

"A minor setback, but for now; GET THEM"

"Team up?" Cardin asked as the Vigilante landed next to him drawing Noire Cavalier.

"Team Up" the vigilante said

* * *

**To see what happened before to Jaune/Arc d'Vigilant read Arc d'Vigilant chapter 6 consider what happens in that will precede each chapter for this arc**


End file.
